The Slytherin Princess
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: Lily decides to meet her brothers' girlfriends. While chatting with them she discovers something about herself that she hadn't known before.LilyxScorpius


_**Disclaimer-I do not own HARRY POTTER…as much as I wish I had, I'm certain my creativity isn't as amazing as J.K Rowling's!**_

* * *

**Ok so I wrote this one-shot while I was thinking about Chapter 10 of my story **_**'A Future'**_** which is a Lily and Scorpius love story, well, err kind of. Anyways if you haven't read **_**'A Future'**_** I hope you would!**

* * *

_**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS!**_

* * *

She brushed the snow off her coat before shivering from the cold. She knew she should have apparated but she wasn't feeling too well and she didn't enjoy the feeling after apparating. She sighed when she felt a faint gush of warm air engulf her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the warmness of the Leaky Cauldron, it's just she really didn't want to be here.

She'd agreed to meet her brothers and their girlfriends for a night of drinks. According to her brother Albus, they really wanted to introduce their girlfriends to her. It was moments like these she wished she wasn't the youngest child. She went to the bar and nodded to Tom, who was still in charge after all these years. Merlin, he'd been around when her father was going to Hogwarts.

Tom handed her a glass full of Firewhiskey and she didn't hesitate to bring the warm liquid to her frozen lips. She tilted her head in delight; after-all she'd need to be quite comfortable to handle a few hours with her dim-witted brothers and their girlfriends. She didn't make it to her second sip when she heard someone calling her name. She rolled her eyes. Merlin, she'd need more alcohol in her system if she was going to survive this night.

"Oi Lily!" she heard her brother James call. She sighed and took a long chug of her Firewhiskey before she walked towards their table smiling.

"James, I'm sorry I didn't you guys there. How are you guys?" She hugged her brothers before she laid eyes on the females at the table. The blonde closest to James was a perfect example of what the muggles called 'the girl next door'. Her blue eyes and sharply straight nose did little to dismiss the claims of perfection. Lily smiled a little. It was so like James to pick up a veela. She turned to the brunette near her Albus. The brunette was exactly what Lily had expected from Albus. Her short brown hair did little to stand out amongst her soft features. Lily however, did like her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"We're great Lils. How are you?" Albus answered. She took off her coat and joined them. She thanked Merlin they'd ordered her a drink. She took a sip of it before continuing with her charade of happiness.

"Good. So are you guys going to introduce me to the females at this table?" Both of her brothers gasped before they scratched the back of their heads. She shook her head. They were too much like their father.

"Oh right, uhh Lily, this is Lindsey, my girlfriend." Albus said directing me to the blond. I smirked. I twist to the story. I sat up and took a mouthful of my whiskey before smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Lily shook her hand. Albus picked up a veela. Lily was more than shocked. Albus was always the quiet type. He never was the courageous one but Lily always knew he had a devious side to him. The sorting hat hadn't placed him in Slytherin for nothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Albus has told me so much about you." Lindsey smiled at her and Lily was positive she was a veela. She never thought Albus was charming enough to pick up a veela. Boy did he prove her wrong.

"Lily, this is Gretchen." James said but his eyes never left the brunette. Lily eyed her brother for a few moments before she realized he'd more than just fancy the girl, he was in love with her. Lily couldn't figure out which was more maddening, Albus having a veela for a girlfriend or James in love.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Gretchen smiled widely. Lily admired her gorgeous white teeth. Maybe she more than just ordinary.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine. James has told me so much about you. I was a little nervous to meet you earlier and now I'm bloody envious at how gorgeous you are." Gretchen said before she smiled at James whose face lit up instantly. Oh gosh, he was like a kid in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour all over again.

"I cannot accept your flattery. I look awfully dreadful." She laughed. She took another mouthful of her whiskey. It was going to be a long night and she didn't know how long her charade would last.

Thankfully her brothers significant others weren't as terrible as she'd assume. They were excellent gossips and told Lily every embarrassing thing they'd done since they'd been together. Although Lily was quite a gossiper herself and spilled every shameful act Albus and James had done in their life-time much to their chagrin. Over-all it was developing into a pretty good night.

"Oh Lily you're so funny. But I can't help feeling like I'd seen you somewhere. Lindsey, doesn't she look familiar?" Gretchen asked the blonde. Lindsey nodded.

"She's Harry Potter' only daughter, of course she's familiar." Albus sneered. Lindsey rolled her eyes but Gretchen gasped.

"Of course! Lindsey she's the Slytherin Princess!" Gretchen exclaimed. Lindsey's eyes widened.

"Oh by Merlin's beard, of course she is!" Lindsey shouted. Lily and her brothers stared at the two enthusiastic girls. Slytherin Princess? What on Salazar was going on?

"Slytherin Princess?" Albus and James asked simultaneously.

"Yes, don't tell me you guys didn't know your sister was the Slytherin Princess?" Lindsey inquired with her eyebrow arched in disbelief. Lily was confused herself. She was a Slytherin when she'd attended Hogwarts but she was anything but a Princess back then.

"She was Slytherin's greatest Qudittch chaser in years. She had the highest marks in her year plus she was prefect and head girl before she graduated." Gretchen squealed. Lily couldn't understand their excitement. Obviously the girls sitting in front of her were older then her so how did they know about her school history.

"Don't forget she was dating Slytherin's seeker Scorpius Malfoy. Gosh, every female at Hogwarts was envious of her. Hell, even those at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were bloody mad when they heard he'd started dating her. Merlin, he was fit. Every girl wanted to shag him." Lindsey sighed as she reminisced. Lily finally understood how they'd known about her. Scorpius Malfoy was the most desired wizard when he was in Hogwarts. Every girl wanted to date him and she'd remembered a lot of girls glaring at her when she'd started dating him in her fifth year. It probably was the highlight of her school years considering she'd had a crush on him from her third year.

Lily tried her best not to sneer at her brothers. They were pretty shocked at how their significant others were gawking over Malfoy. She'd have to admit this was a glorious moment for her.

"_Malfoy!" _ She heard James mutter. Lily accidently giggled.

"I'm sorry; my brother's aren't too pleased with your infatuation with Scorpius Malfoy." Lily announced trying to control her laughter. She saw the girls turn to their boyfriend and began to shower them with kisses and compliments. She was about to gag when she heard someone clearing their throat.

She instantly knew who it was by his scent. She of course couldn't forget a smell so distinct as she'd first smelt it the first time she met him, the first time she mixed a love potion and every day since.

"Sorry to interrupt but I do believe my fiancé is much too intoxicated to stay any longer." Lily looked up to her fiancé and smiled. She turned to see the girls blush and her brothers scowled at her gorgeous blonde-haired fiancé.

"I guess I must go. I'll be sure to tell mother about you lovely girls." Lily smirked. She knew that was the main reason Albus and James wanted her to meet their girlfriends. A recommendation from Lily would allow their girlfriends smooth access into the Weasley-Potter family. Lily got up. Scorpius helped her put on her coat and she kissed him.

"I'll see you guys later." Lily said before she and Scorpius walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily stopped him and captured his lips. She'd been in love with him for almost ten years and yet kissing him still felt like the first time he'd snog her in the snow near the Shrieking Shack.

"I love you" she whispered when they'd stopped kissing.

He smirked, "I know Lily; but out of curiosity why the big declaration of love?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, "You knew I wasn't drunk."

"Yes, but after four hours of you missing in our home I became concerned. Besides I know you my little snake. You would have drowned yourself in whiskey if you had to spend another hour laughing and smiling at your oblivious brothers and their girlfriends. You'd think after all these years they'd realize how much you hate the way they treat you." Scorpius laughed. Lily rolled her eyes but pecked his lips.

"That's why I love you. I can't wait until I'm married to you."

Scorpius stroked her cheek and stared lovingly at her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him by her side.

"Don't worry love. December 16th is only a few weeks away." He took her hand in his. Lily was enjoying their walk when she remembered something that was said that night.

"Did you know I was known as the Slytherin Princess?"

Scorpius laughed, "Of course. I'm surprised that you didn't know."

"Really?" Lily asked with a sly grin.

Scorpius smirked; it was a Malfoy trademark she'd grown to love. She'd like to think it was his smirk that made her interested in him.

"Yes Little Snake. At first everybody used to call you the Slytherin Sorceress because of how bloody smart you were. You were smarter than Gryffindor's Empress Rose and then when you got on a broom everybody started to call you the Slytherin Prodigy."

"So how did I end up with the Slytherin Princess?" Lily blushed because part of her knew the answer. She stared into his slivery grey eyes that shone with the snow around them.

"You made the Prince of Slytherin fall to his knees. You took his heart, you stole his breath, and you made his ice cold attitude plead to you for mercy and in doing so you made him a lucky heir of Slytherins. Anybody amazing enough to do so was worthy of the title Slytherin Princess." Lily beamed.

"Huh, I guess I am pretty amazing."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist, "No you're out of this world Lily Luna Potter."

Lily smirked, "Don't you mean Lily Luna Malfoy?"

She saw how happy he was to hear his name attached to her. She could hear him growling 'Mine' in his head. She loved him. Merlin knew she couldn't wait until that date arrived when he'd be officially hers and she'd be his.

Scorpius smiled before whispering into her hair, "Let's go home my Slytherin Princess." She shivered but she couldn't decide as to whether it was the cold or his breath in her neck that made her tremble. He smirked and they disapparated from the snow.


End file.
